


Honey

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: 5 Times Mick accidentally calls Amaya "honey" in front of people and 1 one time he accidentally calls her honey to her face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow or Any of the characters.

I

Sara Lance would like to say that she was a very observant person thank you very much (you didn’t spend almost 6 years with the league of assassins being trained to kill people without becoming observant really) so she’s surprised to notice that they’re newest team member has been spending a lot of time with their resident pyro.

She doesn’t notice their closeness or their friendship until Amaya gets injured in one of their missions and it’s only the three of them and the ship and the rest of their team is nowhere to be found.

They had arrived in the 1800’s in the town of Armidale because there had been a reported aberration and when they had arrived they had discovered that someone had been experimenting with people and animals with technology from the future. No one on the team was surprised to find out that the people who had been behind it had been the legion of doom. They had found out that Darkh had been experimenting on people to create an army of ghosts that was apparently going to be more powerful and tougher than the ones he had been planning to create in the future.

Sara still couldn’t believe the lengths that Darkh and Merlyn would go to just to gain power but then again they were supervillains so why was she surprised. The confrontation had occurred in a ship yard. Mick and Amaya had teamed up to stop the speedster, Eobard Thawne, while Sara had gone for Darkh leaving the rest to fight Merlyn.

But as always (why was she surprised really with this entire team’s luck) things had gone to shit, somehow in the middle of all the fighting the entire team had been separated and had become scattered. She had managed to find Mick and Amaya only to find the other woman wounded. The rest of the team must have moved the ship so as not to give any of the legion a chance to take over the Waverider again.

She sees Mick leaning against one of the walls of the warehouse that they’re hiding in and he’s pressing down on the bleeding wound in Amaya’s side and as she crawls over to them she hears them mumbling to each other. The nearer she gets the clearer the words are starting to become.

“I told you to be careful.” Mick scolds.

“I’m fine.” She hears Amaya insists as she lets out a tired cough and leans her head against him.

“Hmmm sure you are, Honey.” Mick replies as he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

She sees and hears the affection and worry in Mick’s voice but that doesn’t stop her from noticing Amaya smile at the nickname. This is the first time that she has seen them this way and she decides to leave them be because it is adorable the way he worries about Amaya because it is very clearly written on his face, the man who has repeatedly said that he does not do feelings does have feelings.

Later when they get back to the Waverider, she sees him sit down next to Amaya on the medical bay as Gideon stitches her up and he stays there for the until she wakes up.

 

II

Jax may have been the youngest in this entire team but he does notice things so he really isn’t surprised to see Mick and Amaya spending time together cause he totally called it right from the beginning especially because every time there was a mission Amaya was the one who was tasked with making sure that Mick wasn’t going to get himself into trouble. He had noticed Sara smiling when they had both accidentally caught Amaya handing Mick a bottle of stolen beer and he had figured it out too, they both never acknowledged it though the obvious friendship and comrade that had developed between their resident Pyro and their newest team member.

He didn’t think Grey even knew or noticed (but then again Grey did have more problems at the moment especially because he had created an aberration in the form of his now existing daughter, Lily) until a mission that gone wrong where Mick had been kidnapped by the legion of doom.

He and Grey had entered the main lull of the ship to find their newest team member pacing back and forth against the wall. He and Grey had stared at each other in worry before he pushed Grey forward, he would stop an alien bomb or a member of the legion of doom but he really didn’t have the experience to deal with comforting people especially women he was just a teenager here you know.

“Stop it, Jefferson.” Stein snapped as Jax pushed him forward.

“Find out what’s wrong with her, Grey.” Jax insisted as he continued to push Stein in Amaya’s direction.

“Why me?” Stein asked.

“Duh I’m a teenager and your married.” He replied like it was obvious and he shouldn’t have to be telling him this.

“Really, Jefferson, are you telling me that because I am married that it is my job to comfort other people?” Stein whispered with an edge to his tone.

“Duh.” Jax repeated.

Stein scowled at him and shook his head before walking forward to where Amaya was still pacing back and forth. 

“Ms Jiwe, Are you alright?” Jax heard Stein ask as he reached Amaya.

“Yes professor, I’m fine, just a bit worried.” Amya replied as she stopped her pacing and gave him a tight smile.

“About what may I ask?” Stein asked curiously.

“Mick.” Amaya replied.

“You’re worried about, Mr. Rory?” Stein confirmed

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Amaya asked defensively. “He’s a part of this team and is in danger after having been kidnapped, why wouldn’t I be worried?”

“Well, he is a criminal.” Stein replied.

“And as a result I shouldn’t be worried about him?” Amaya snapped back at him.

“That is not what I meant Ms. Jiwe. I was simply stunned about your worry for him, I didn’t know he even had friends.” Stein said as he held up both hands.

“Well, I’m his friend.” Amaya replied defiantly.

“Well, I’m sure Mr. Rory shall be fine there is no need to worry, Ms. Jiwe.” Stein said soothingly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“I hope so.” Amaya replied before she left.

As he walked back to where Jax was hiding Jax could see that he had a stunned look on his face.

“I didn’t even know that they talked or much less are friends.” Stein murmured in wonder.

“Shows what you know.” Jax muttered as they both headed to the Captain’s office.

Later when they all come up with a plan to rescue Mick (which of course went wrong when something in their plan fell apart and the had to wing it) Amaya is the first one into the room Mick is being held in kicking the door down as she enters. Mick is strapped to one of the beds with wires strapped to his forehead and needles with wires on his arm.

The team had figured out that the Legon’s goal in kidnapping Mick had been to try to turn him back in Chronos to gain access to the former hunter’s timeship. 

“Your late, Honey.” Mick said weakly as she reached his side.

“Sorry, got held up a bit.” Amaya replied as she placed a kiss to his forehead. Jax felt Stein’s realization and understanding at the depth of Mick and Amaya’s relationship.

“You knew?” Stein asked in awe later when they were alone and Mick had been put in the medbay.

“It was obvious.” Jax replied.

 

III.

When he had joined the ship he had been warned about Mick, well not warned really but he had seen how some of the other members of the crew had acted around him they acted as though Mick was a dumb no body who’s main job in the Waverider was to drink and be merry, they insulted him (he did it too but that was because the crew did it and Mick seemed to not mind) and they treated him like he was out of control (which to be fair he was), they tolerated him sure but they were wary of Mick, he had heard from the rest of the team that Mick had betrayed them when he had been brain washed by the time masters after he had betrayed them to time pirates.

Mick was the outsider and other than missions the crew avoided dealing with him in fact he hadn’t seen the pyro interacting with anyone else to socialize. But the one thing he did notice was that the pyro had nick names for everyone on the ship Sara was blondie, Nate was and Ray was haircut (he found Ray’s nick name funny and had to hide sniggers every time Mick called him that.) The one member that he didn’t seem to have a nick name for was Amaya and Nate did know why that was when everyone seemed to have gained one. It was a mystery that he planned to solve.

When Mick started getting put on missions with Amaya he had been wary that it would work because the man did burn his entire family in a house fire so how would Amay who while having powers and experience in the JSA be able to control an out of control pyro like Mick. But he had been surprised because he could see that Mick didn’t mind the company in fact it almost seemed like Mick and Amaya were developing some sort of friendship even, he wasn’t sure if he was the only one who noticed but every time she found something that a crew member had said useless Amaya would roll her eyes which was odd because that was a Mick Rory mannerism.

And it wasn’t just that but during missions Sara didn’t even have to assign Amaya the job of keeping Mick in control and making sure that he didn’t make trouble because Amaya started volunteering for it, the first time she volunteered to be Mick’s partner on a mission he had seen the pyro smile but it was so quick that he wasn’t even sure that it happened especially because a smile meant happy and laughter and as far as he knew from what he had seen of the man and what he had heard and seen from the team Mick Rory did not do feelings, so he was surprised when he noticed Mick and Amaya holding hands some times and staring at each other when they though the other wasn’t looking or little things like Amaya defending him from crew members who insulted him.

The first time that he was able to confirm that Amaya had actual feelings for Mick had been during a mission where he had gotten hurt, Merlyn had stabbed him and Ray and himself had had to drag Mick to the med bay because the man had been unable to walk, Amaya he noticed had been a nervous wreck especially when Mick had started seizing and Gideon had kicked the rest of the team out, they had all moved to the brig to discuss the mission and its success but Amaya had opted to stay by using the excuse that she was going to her room to relax. She didn’t leave his side the entire time he had been in the med bay and had made sure that wasn’t going on missions that would either reopen the wound or cause an infection. 

After that he made it his mission to find out if Mick reciprocated her feelings, he watched out for any signs that said or implied that Mick had feelings for Amaya and those signs usually appeared during missions where Amaya would have to flirt with other men to find out information on where to find the items or codes that the mission needed. He would notice Mick clench his fist and sometimes if he was holding a bottle said bottle would break in the middle of the room. Whenever these kinds of missions happened Mick would stick to coms never leaving the room lest something happened to her or the mission was finished. 

It wasn’t obvious but it was there and he wasn’t the only one who started noticing because he would see other crew members glancing at him when these kinds of missions happened afraid that he would do something to make the ship malfunction. 

But he didn’t figure out the change in their relationship until it he caught them in a moment in the kitchen, Oddly it was also the first time that Nate heard Mick call Amaya a nick name. 

He had been walking to the kitchen hoping for a midnight snack (he had never used to eat this much before maybe it was because of his newly found powers) the rest of the crew would be asleep seeing as it was midnight and while time was iffy in the Waverider their body clocks knocked them out at 12 am. He entered the kitchen and saw Amaya sitting on the counter with Mick on the stove, it looked like he was cooking something, what shocked him the most though was that Amaya was wearing Mick’s jacket under what looked like an oversized sleep shirt, Mick himself was wearing pants and a white shirt.

They were both laughing at something. It had been nice to see them like that with smiles on their faces instead of the usual blank masks they wore.

“What are you cooking?” Amaya asked curiously.

“Pancakes, it’s a breakfast food in 2016 and Len’s sister Lisa loved it” Mick said calmly.

“You were close to your former partner’s sister?” Amaya asked him curiously.

“Yup, she’s like a little sister to me, we created together this recipe when she was 9 and decided that princesses had to have pancakes for breakfast, we didn’t have a lot of money what with Len and I being former criminals and having been in juvie it was hard to find a job so if Lisa liked food that was expensive we would create the recipe together. It’s a secret recipe not even Len knew about it I think.” Mick explained sadly. “Not knowing the recipe bugged the crap outta Len.”

“Well it’s a privilege to be one of the people who get to find out what this secret recipe is.” Amaya announced with a smile.

A couple of minutes later Mick plated up what looked to be delicious pancakes, he resisted the urge to walk over there, grab the plate and take it back to his room. Mick and Amaya sat on one of the tables and he saw Mick hold his breath as she cut up a slice and put it in her mouth.

“Good?” Mick asked in amusement as Amaya let out a small moan.

“So good, can I have more?” Amaya asked.

“Whatever you want, honey.” Mick replied back as he stood up and turned the stove on again.

Nate watched as Amaya finished what was on her plate and leaned up to kiss Mick as he put the new batch on pancakes on her plate. Nate left then, he had seen enough and they deserved to have this moment just for themselves. As he walked back he realized that he had just figured out Mick’s nick name for Amaya and he couldn’t help but grin because he knew that if someone had called Amaya honey before Mick they would have gotten the shit beat out of them but Amaya made an exception for Mick probably because she found it adorable and endearing.

“The pryro and the fox who knew.” Nate thought as he entered his room.

 

IV.

Palmer was an idiot, he really really was, well no Ray and Nate were both idiots. The entire team had told both a million times not to press the buttons on any of the devices they recover from the Legion of doom but what did the idiots do you ask? They pressed a button and were now responsible for Mick and Amaya’s current predicament. They had been walking to the main lull of the Waverider when they had seen Haircut and Pretty playing with the device that the team had recovered from the legion of doom during a mission so naturally they had both walked over to them to give them a lecture (well Amaya had walked over to them to give them a lecture but Mick didn’t really care so he had just kind of trudged along to see what it was about) Amaya had reached up to grab the device but it was too late and the idiots had already pressed a button and pointed the device at the both of them. 

Next thing they knew they had appeared on the Waverider with Snart, Rip, Sara, Kendra, Jax, Ray, Stein and a past version of Mick staring at them. It was obvious that the device had been some sort of time travel device that had put them in a past version of the Waverider more accurately right after their first trip to the wild west where Mick had just been released from confinement in the ship after being discovered as Chronos. 

Mick shook his head and looked at Amaya, man did he have the worst luck ever (he was going to kill Palmer and Heywood when they got back on their version of the Waverider, he really really really was, he was going to laugh while watching their bodies getting charred by fire from his heat gun) right now though he more things to worry about as a knife sailed past his head and another knife appeared near his neck curtesy of Sara, he also saw Snart pointing his gun at Amaya’s head.

“Who are you and why do you look like Mr. Rory?” Rip asked as he walked forward to the middle where Mick and Amaya where now standing.

Ignoring him Mick turned to Amaya “I’m going to kill Heywood and Palmer when we get back to the Waverider.”

“Not if I get there first.” Amaya grumbled back. They heard someone coughing and turned back to the rest of the team.

“The reason I look like him,” Mick began as he pointed to where his past self was standing. “is because I am him, well a future version of him that is.”

“That’s impossible.” Rip scoffed as the rest of the team looked at each other.

“As impossible as reincarnating people and time travel?” Mick questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“If you really are who you say you are prove it.” Snart said with a raised eyebrow as he walked to where they were standing.

“Want me to reveal all your secrets Snart?” Mick replied back with a raised eyebrow.

Snart didn’t say anything back but raised another eyebrow and Mick sighted knowing he would have to reveal things he didn’t want revealed.

“I once babysat your sister when she was 10 because you forgot one of your plans in one of our old safe houses and when you got back you found Lisa passed out and me with lipstick on my lips and in a tutu cause Lisa wanted to play dress up and she was starting to become obsessed with make up. That enough for you?” Mick said with a sight. Amaya saw a small blush staining his neck and couldn’t help but let out a small smile.

“She called you a pretty pretty princess and you couldn’t say no cause she gave you puppy dog eyes.” Snart continued with a smile on his face before turning to face the rest of the people in the room. “It’s him.”

Sara removed the knife from his neck and Snart took his gun of Amaya’s head before they all walked to the ship’s brig and gathered around.

“We need to contact out version of the Waverider.” Mick concluded as Amaya nodded next to him.

“How did this even happen?” Rip asked in bewilderment.

“It was Palmer’s fault well Palmer and Heywood, they pressed a button on a device that we retrieved from this week’s supervillains and we ended up here.” Mick grumbled before he turned to Amaya. “I’m going to burn those two to crisp when we get back.”

“I won’t stop you, I’ll even bring the lighter fluid.” Amaya replied back with conviction.

“Before that,” Ray began. “Who are you?”

“I’m Amaya Jiwe, I’m from 1945.” Amaya replied with a glare that Palmer shrunk back from. “Now can we contact the ship or not?”

Mick went to the middle to tap the code which would them to contact the Waverider. Five minutes later Sara’s face appeared on the screen and both Amaya and Mick saw the relief on her face at seeing them.

“Are you two ok? What happened?” Sara asked with worry on her face.

“We’re fine, Lance, but say hello to the past.” Mick said as he moved to the side and they saw Sara’s eyes widen when she saw her other self. Amaya had moved to one side content to let Mick handle the talking while the past people were just staring at the other Sara in awe.

“How the fuck did you guys get yourselves into this mess?” Sara said as she shook her head.

“Blame Palmer and Heywood.” Mick grumbled back.

“Oh I do they were able to find a way to bring you back but it’s going to take a few minutes or hours to work so sit tight, all communications are going to be open though so you can contact the ship if there’s problems.” Sara said as the connection cut off.

“What did she say?” Amaya asked as Mick walked over to her.

“They were able to find a way to get us home but it might take a couple of minutes or hours depending.” Mick said to her.

“Fucking Palmer and Heywood.” Amaya grumbled under her breath.

“Such a filthy mouth, you’ve been spending too much time with me, Honey.” Mick teased as they both walked to Rip’s office to raid the chocolate.

“Shut up.” Amaya said as she slapped him on the arm.

“Wait did he just call her honey” Kendra asked in shock as she looked at the two visitors who were both walking towards Rip’s office.

“Yup.” Ray replied in awe before he took her hand and they walked back to their room.

“Close your mouth boys you never know if there are flies on this ship.” Sara said to Len and the past Mick who were both open mouthed.

They would never remember this because 5 hours later Mick and Amaya disappeared and there was no memory left of their visit except shouts from Rip’s office asking them who had eaten his chocolate, the problem was no one even knew he had chocolate in his office. 

 

V.

Ray doesn’t really know much about Mick Rory other than the fact that he was a thief, criminal, arsonist and all around drunk, heck the man didn’t even know if Mick had many friends so he was surprised to see that Mick had been spending a lot of time with their newest team member. He had started noticing during missions that both of them volunteered to work with each other, most of the time introducing themselves as Bonnie and Clyde (which he would like to point out is not a good idea especially when they had faced the actual bonnie and clyde who had tried to kill both Mick and Amaya for claiming they were Bonnie and Clyde)

He knew they were friends sure but he didn’t know the depth of that friendship until Amaya started defending Mick from the insults and quips that he received from the rest of their team mates (he had been trying to hold back on the insults especially when he realized that while Mick didn’t show it he was actually affected by the insults from the rest of the crew and that what was wrong with Mick was that he was still trying to get over everything that had happened last year) 

They had been discussing a mission that had as usual gone wrong (since they started becoming legends none of their missions had ever gone right, he didn’t know why that was but it had been like that from the start and most of the time the reasons missions were completed successfully was because things went wrong so he guessed he really couldn’t complain) 

The team had arrived in the 1500’s to find that people had been getting sick with things like the plague and they of course found that the people behind it had been the usual meaning Darkh, Merlyn and the speedster, Eobard Thawne. The mission had gone fine at first and at the end they had been able to recover the virus that the Legion Of Doom had released on the public, Stein had been able to synthesize a cure and no one had been injured except from bruises and one concussion.

Nate had targeted Mick by saying that everything would have gone right if he had just focused and not been the usual asshole that usually was. The rest of the team hadn’t interfered with Nate’s lecture and Mick had just sat there but Ray had seen Amaya’s eyes flashing with anger that he had thought was directed at Mick at first until she turned to Nate.

“Yes, it was all his fault was it?” Amaya asked in anger, eyes flashing at Nate. “Its not like you were more worried about impressing your girlfriend or that you Sara were so obsessed with getting Darkh and your vendetta that you forgot there was a mission and that it was both your jobs to get the virus and the device that would be used to release it. Stop blaming Mick for your mistakes.”

She glared at Sara and Nate who look chastised. Ray agreed with Amaya, it really hadn’t been Mick’s fault that things had gone wrong, after Sara had seen Darkh she had chased him down not realizing that the mission still needed to be completed while Nate had been too busy trying to impress a woman that he had liked that he had almost gotten the rest of the team killed.

After everyone had gone to their room, Sara and Nate properly chastised by Amaya with Stein and Jax nodding along to what Amaya had been saying in the background, it had only been him, Mick and Amaya who had been left in the ship’s main brig and they must have forgotten he was there because they started talking.

“You know you didn’t have to do that.” Mick observed as he took a drink of the bottle in his hand.

“Yeah, I did, they like to blame things that aren’t your fault on you. It’s time they got called out for it.” Amaya replied in a determined tone.

“No one’s ever defended me before, thanks for that, Honey.” Mick said, Ray saw a small smile bloom on his face before it was gone.

“You called her honey.” Ray said as Amaya turned to walk out of the room with a small smile on her face and Mick turned to face him.

“So?” Mick said with a raised eyebrow. “I call you haircut. I have nick names for all of you”

“Yeah, bu-bu-but she didn’t punch you.” Ray replied in wonder.

“Huh.” Mick said as he realized that was right she hadn’t slapped him, maybe the name was sticking.

“The pyro and the fox, this was going to be an interesting love story” Ray thought as he walked out of the room and left Mick alone. 

 

 

\+ I  
It starts by accident, him calling her honey again that is. He’s sitting in one of the rooms of the Waverider after another failed attempt to catch the speedster Eobard Thawne when she comes in with a look on her face that he can’t quite identify. But then again he really isn’t good with feelings so he shrugs and goes back to his drinking, hoping she’ll walk right back out the door and eave him alone (does no one on this ship understand that he doesn’t want to talk to them and that he thinks that they’re all a bunch of idiots.)

But his luck must be rotten (no surprises there, he’s had rotten luck since he was a kid anyways, always hanging out with the wrong crowds and setting things on fire prime example setting his house on fire while his family was in it) cause she grabs a chair and sits down right in front of him.

“What are you staring at?” he growled uncomfortably while taking a swig off of the bottle on his hand.

“Nothing,” she replied. “It’s just, why do you do this to yourself?”

“Do what to myself?” He asked as he took another gulp of the drink in his hand.

“Present yourself to everyone like this. Why do you not let people see who you really are?” Amaya asked him with another odd look on her face.

“What are you talking about?” Mick asked with a grumble. “who you see in front of you, the drunk no good loser, is all that I am.”

“No it’s not.” Amaya replied with a sight and a shake of her head. “You forget that I’ve been working with you the past few weeks and from what I’ve seen so far, your not a loser nor are you no good.

“When people see good they expect good and then they start building up expectations and I don’t want to ever have to live up to anybody’s expectations.” He replied honestly.

He didn’t know why but he found himself confessing things to her that he would never confess to anyone but as he had told Snart’s ghost she was his only friend and while he did not do feelings having a friend was nice especially since his last partner was dead 

“You should you know, you have so much to offer the world” She replied back with a small smile on her face.

“Whatever you say, Honey.” Mick quipped back at her sarcastically before going back to staring into space not realizing that he had just called her honey.

As he goes back to staring into nothing Mick doesn’t notice the small smile that Amaya has on her face because the nick name wasn’t used in an offensive manner but an affectionate one. Mick may act like an animal but she knew that he had more depth than that and she would show him that there was more to life than just drinking

When Mick does realize what he called her again he chuckles because honey is the perfect nickname for her because just like honey Amaya was sweet but very very bad for him.

She sees and hears the affection and worry in Mick’s voice but that doesn’t stop her from noticing Amaya smile at the nickname. This is the first time that she has seen them this way and she decides to leave them be because it is adorable the way he worries about Amaya because it is very clearly written on his face, the man who has repeatedly said that he does not do feelings does have feelings.

Later when they get back to the Waverider, she sees him sit down next to Amaya on the medical bay as Gideon stitches her up and he stays there for the until she wakes up.


End file.
